


Until the End

by katty_tpose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, how do i write angst, how do i write asriel on that note, just take it for what it's worth sksksk, too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katty_tpose/pseuds/katty_tpose
Summary: He closed his eyes, and he felt his world gradually fade away.





	Until the End

**Author's Note:**

> i should've posted this, like, two weeks ago, but didn't for some reason. enjoy i guess.

A monster treaded down the mountain, holding the corpse of a small human child - no older than 12, perhaps. He handled the body delicately, as if it were sacred and fragile. The sun grazed the two gently. It was a sight to behold.

 

_The surface is beautiful, isn't it?_

 

His moment of respite was over far too soon for his liking, as monster stepped foot onto a path, paved by humans, likely.

 

_We're here._

 

The monster looked regretful, perhaps of what was about to come. 

 

_There's no going back from this. Just finish the job._

 

The monster shook it off and continued walking on the path to a village in the distance. Civilization.

 

Which meant there would be humans.

 

_Don't be afraid. They're nothing to you!_

 

The monster nodded half-heartedly, almost solemn and uncertain. His posture noticeably slumped slightly, and his gaze traveled down to his barren feet.

 

_This is the only way._

 

The monster spotted the first few humans in the village.

 

One of them was a child.

 

_It's a human._

 

A human child.

 

_And then it will learn and grow from its evil guardians and become like them. That's what humans are._

 

The humans noticed the monster, and a few gasps, some screams, were sounded by the startled and frightened humans. A child clung to the dress of their mother, shaking.

 

_They're distracted! Now's our chance!_

 

The monster pitied the little child. They must’ve been so scared, so terrified of him.

 

He got a better look at the child; they were a female, most likely no older than si—

 

_What are you doing?_

 

The monster felt a sudden stab on his arm. A spear, by the looks of it, was thrown at him by a human trembling with fear. It was a rather weak throw, but it still hurt badly nonetheless.

 

_They're attacking! Fight back!_

 

The mother rushed her little girl away from the monster and into the village, likely to hide from him. The other scared humans followed suite.

 

_Theyre getting away!_

 

As those humans ran away, screaming about an evil monster coming to take their sons and daughters, the monster stepped away from each spear and dart being thrown at him by an incoming army of startled yet brave humans.

 

_You need to attack, now!_

 

Arrows started being aimed at him. One impaled his waist. He flinched, wincing in pain; more arrows were aimed at him, now.

 

_Fight!_

 

It hurt. It hurt a lot. Throughout the pain, though, he curled in on the body he carried, and held it against his chest. He wouldn't let the humans hurt them. They were too important.

 

 _Why aren't you fighting back?! The future of monsterkind depends on you! The extermination of humanity depends on you!_ I _depend on you!_

 

More arrows pierced him. He was sure if he had blood, he'd be a fountain of gore at this point. He would stay strong, though.

 

_Please, just fight them already!_

 

The humans must've been so scared to see an unknown creature come from the mountain and invade them... They were just consumed by fear. He couldn't fight them - it'd be wrong! Even if it meant...even if it meant he'd never get to live long enough to break the barrier of the mountain.

 

_Please, I can't bare to see you like this! Please, do it for the monsters, do it for Mom and Dad...do it for me._

 

He couldn't feel his arms or legs. No matter how much this all hurt him, though, he was doing the right thing. He smiled, solemnly yet content.

 

_Please..._

 

He was gonna die, but he was gonna die doing the right thing. He was sure Mom and Dad would be. Right?

 

_Please, I don't wanna die again...I'm not ready for us to die...not now, not anymore..._

 

Dust fell from his body. So, this was what it must've felt like to "fall down". His legs trembled, he felt like he might break apart any minute, but he still kept his stupid grin.

 

_This isn't a good idea anymore! Please, let's just go home! Please, please, please!_

 

He could've so easily been fooled into believing the humans around him didn't exist - maybe he was going deaf, now, too - his vision was so blurry and clouded and his thoughts were a scramble.

 

_P l e a s e . . ._

 

The humans attacks must've lessened in its onslaught, as the stinging and pain gradually weakened, if only slightly.

 

...He should probably take this opportunity to go home. Mom and Dad must be worried sick.

 

He glanced down at the body he held. He hugged them tighter, and, the second the humans put down their weapons in victory, he began his hurried and oh, so tired trek back home. 

 

_A   s   r   i   e   l . . ._

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈

 

The monster dropped down into the Underground, his fall cushioned by a bed of buttercups.

 

_T h e y   m u s t   h a v e   b r o k e n   o u r   f a l l ._

 

He laid the body down in front of him. They looked almost...peaceful. Like they were just sleeping. If if weren't for the lack of a pulse and the missing rise and fall of their breath, anyone might've mistook them for being in a deep sleep.

 

He propped himself up into a sitting position. The flowers he had fallen on were noticeably dusted in a gray powder.

 

That...probably wasn't good. It meant he was falling down, didn't it?

 

Huh. Too bad he'd never be able to play catch with Dad or eat Mom's butterscotch pie, anymore. At least his best friend would be with him.

 

Until the end, right?

 

_.   .   . U n t i l   t h e   e n d._

 

He shakily took in one last breath.

 

_I n ._

 

_O   u   t._

 

He closed his eyes, and he felt his world gradually fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, you were right, it's too much angst.


End file.
